


tumblr is a time suck

by wolfh00r



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfh00r/pseuds/wolfh00r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam goes on tumblr. Starts out as just a quick check then it's three hours later. Happens to the best of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tumblr is a time suck

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer, I don't know them, I don't own them, this is fictional. I think I wrote this back in January. Obviously, it's been a while but posting any way. This was around the time of the "Kiss You" video. GIFS and images in the fic, in order of reference are below. Might be worth keeping handy, just to check out as they come up in the story. Pretty sure this started when @venti_turtl tweeted Louis Tomlinson that he had some explaining to do after GIF #1 came out. My mind took it from there. No one beta'd this, so any mistakes are my own.

[GIF #1](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5ugo72JPi1qahr01o1_500.gif)

[GIF #2](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md6wqxOvB31r33w7do1_500.gif) 

[GIF #3](http://25.media.tumblr.com/c9c42af9139ac9644609a68e81f24582/tumblr_mg2fv6L5sW1rqzwo0o1_500.gif) 

[Image #1](http://www.blogcdn.com/www.cambio.com/media/2013/01/zayn-malik-twitter-harry-styles-sleeping-pic.jpg)

* * *

“Why do I do this to myself?” Liam sighs but keeps scrolling down the webpage, increasingly shaking his head at the images and text flashing up on his computer. Even though he’s completely alone he is still slightly embarrassed over the random gasps of laughter that slip out of his mouth.

_Scroll, scroll, scroll, master post on “Larry Stylinson”._

Liam shoves his hand against his mouth but a snort of laughter still escapes as he rolls his eyes. _Please._

_Scroll, scroll, Nouis and Zarry pics from the “Kiss You” video, scroll, scroll, old school XFactor GIFs, scroll, Zayn & Perrie, scroll, Harry & Taylor pictures edited to make funny meme’s after the breakup, scroll, scroll, scroll, scroll, fanfiction story titled “C’mon, C’mon, No Strings Attached: A One Direction-NSync Crossover”._

He shutters at the thought. As much as he loved NSync back in the day, the title alone is very disturbing. Then again, most of the things he comes across on tumblr are disturbing if he really thinks about it. He doesn’t check out the site as much now, but when he does go on, he finds himself getting sucked in and spending unplanned hours flipping through page after page. He knows the fans mean well, they are passionate about the band, which he loves. But sometimes, well, it gets to be a little weird. Crazy fanfiction aside though, for the most part it is just harmless fun and it does make Liam laugh.

He’s just clicked on his favorite tumblr tag when his text alert goes off. In the quiet room, the shriek of surprise he makes echoes loudly as he reaches for his phone. When he sees them name on the phone, he grins happily.

_Louis: Why haven’t you texted me in like 3 hours? ;)_

_Liam: Sorry, was on tumblr._

Seconds after he sends the message, his phone lights up again.

_Louis: WHAT? Put down the computer and step away slowly. I’m almost there._

Liam rolls his eyes but quickly responds.

_Liam: Just some fun, apparently you and Niall are the new power couple of the group._

He doesn’t get the chance to put the phone down before the alert goes off again.

_Louis: Oops, been meaning to tell you about that. ;)_

He can’t help shaking his head but before he can type out a reply, he hears the front door open. He doesn’t move from his spot on the bed, knowing Louis will make his way back to the bedroom shortly to find him.

As he waits for him to pop his head through the door, Liam returns to the tumblr tag he was just checking out before Louis’ texts interrupted him. His smile softens as he looks at these pictures until his eyes land on one GIF in particular. He’s hypnotized as he watches the image repeat over and over, unable to tear his eyes away from the computer screen.

He has no idea how long he stares, but next thing he knows, Louis is standing beside him, waving a hand between his face and the computer, “Liam. LI! What are you looking at like that?”

Liam shakes himself to come back to reality, turning to face Louis. His eyes feel dry but he can see a sweet smile cross Louis’ lips, “You ok? Find another fanfiction story?”

“You, Louis Tomlinson, have some explaining to do,” is all Liam can choke out.

Louis grins as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed next to Liam, patting his leg, “Now Liam, I was only joking about the Niall thing. You know I’d never come between him and his love affair with food.”

“That isn’t what I mean,” Liam whispers. He turns back to the computer, but forces himself not to get lost in the image again. Turning the computer in his lap, he points the monitor so Louis’ can see what caught his eye, “I mean this.”

Louis watches the GIF a couple of times before laughing loudly, “What is that from?”

“I-I have no idea, but, wow.” Liam can still see the picture even with the computer turned to face Louis. His eyes jerk between the picture on the screen and Louis sitting next to him.

Louis’ fingers tap the down arrow button and he leans closer to the computer, looking at the notes. “Ohhhhh,” Louis whispers softly, “I remember that now.”

“What the hell were you doing to the microphone stand, Lou? That should be indecent.”

His head jerks up, but there is a wicked grin on his face as he turns to face Liam, “It was indecent, but you are one to talk, Payno.”

“What? I’ve never made out with a microphone, Louis!” Liam can feel his cheeks flush thinking about what Louis was doing in that picture. He can hear Louis’ fingers tapping the keys and catches one last glance of Louis leaning in to the microphone when the image changes suddenly.

It’s him, starting to pull off a jumper from some photo shoot. He turns to Louis, “So?”

“So?” Louis gasps, “Do you know what this picture looks like? It’s like you are starting a strip tease on constant repeat.”

“Louis, you’ve seen me naked, plenty, what is the big deal about taking off my jumper? Besides,” he grabs the computer back from Louis and pulls up one of his favorites. Once the GIF loads, Liam groans slightly before turning it back to Louis, “that strip tease in nothing compared to you and that stripper pole.”

Louis’ eyes go wide when he catches sight of the image on the computer. “Liam Payne, do you have that favorited?”

“Of course,” he grins at Louis, “but you still haven’t explained that first one. What were you doing to that microphone?”

The wicked grin slides away to reveal a soft smile as Louis leans against Liam’s shoulder. Liam leans forward to keep his eyes on Louis’ face as Louis clicks the back button on the web browser to get back to the first picture Liam showed him.

When the screen is again filled with Louis practically making out with the microphone again, he tilts his head to face Liam.

“I was thinking about you,” Louis whispers.

“What?” Liam asks, shocked by this answer.

Louis scrolls down and points to the label indicating which show this picture came from, “Remember what happened that day?”

“Oh,” Liam says on an exhale. He remembers that day perfectly, including the kiss he and Louis shared before going on stage; their first kiss.

_Liam had done everything in his power not to give in to his feelings for Louis, but it was useless. That need to feel Louis’ lips against his had been building throughout the tour but that night, when Louis turned to look at him before they took the stage, he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t hold himself back from doing what felt right. He leaned in, one hand landing on Louis’ hip the other pulling him forward by his neck. The kiss was brief, their intro music already playing, but when he pulled back, Louis was grinning broadly, “Took you long enough.”_

Soft lips slide along his neck as Louis whispers, “I couldn’t stop thinking about how you held me, how I wanted to hold you like that too. To slide my hand along your neck,” Louis’ hand moves from the computer to Liam’s neck as he described, “and grip your hip, hold you close to me. Once I had that taste of you, Liam, I wanted it all. All night long I kept imagining the microphone stand was you. I held onto it for dear life, just to keep myself from grabbing you and dragging you out of the venue and back to the bus.”

All Liam can manage is a soft moan of agreement as he tilts his head back slightly, giving Louis greater access to his throat. A soft rumble of laughter bubbles up Louis' chest just as he bites down playfully on Liam’s shoulder, “Now be honest, how many times have you beaten off to that stripper pole picture of me?”

Liam’s gasp is only halfway real as he turns to Louis, “Not-- much.” Liam grins as a giggle escapes from Louis’ mouth, his eyes flashing with delight as he moves from his shoulder to his jaw. Liam sighs happily as Louis’s teeth scrape along the slight stubble on his chin, “Besides, you’re the one that watches a picture on repeat of me almost taking off my jumper, when you can see the real thing anytime you like.”

“Speaking of,” Louis lifts the computer from Liam’s lap and sets it down on the floor before turning back to him. “Go on then, take that jumper off for me.”

As Liam starts to lift his arms, Louis hums a few bars, apparently his version of stripping music. Liam’s smile is broad as he lifts the jumper easily over his head and tosses it across the room, “Better?”

“Hot! I should have videoed that and uploaded it so the fan girls could go wild and make fun GIFs of it for me to save.”

Liam’s grin feels like it is permanent, “Now that you’ve got me half naked, how about you reenact that microphone trick?”

“Really? I thought for sure you’d want me to go the stripper pole route. I saw how many views you had on that one, Li.”

“We don’t have a stripper pole, Lou,” Liam says, suddenly a little sad their home doesn’t contain one.

“Well now I know what to get you for your birthday!” Louis grins. He gives Liam a wink, “Until then, how about a lap dance?”

Liam makes it clear he is joking when he gives an over-dramatic sigh, “I guess a lap dance from my super-hot boyfriend will do.”

“You don’t want it, I don’t have to, I can still call Niall up,” Louis winks.

“Don’t you dare! _My_ boyfriend! Niall has Nando’s, he doesn’t get you too.”

Louis grins, his hands moving to Liam’s neck and hip, “You don’t have to worry, only one I want to dance for is you. And that microphone stand.”

Liam tickles Louis until he finally concedes. The giggles fade into soft sighs as their lips meet and they sink into the mattress, the computer on the floor long forgotten.

* * *

“Hey Liam, I need to borrow your computer!”

“Sure Niall, should be in the living room.”

As Liam walks down the stairs and into the living room, Niall turns the computer to Liam and grins, “So this is the kind of kinky things you and Louis are into, huh?”

Louis and the stripper pole flash on repeat from his computer.

Just as Liam is about to choke out some excuse, Louis walks in carrying a cup of tea for Liam, “Here you go, babe.” When he turns to Niall, he winks, “See anything you like?”

“Ugh! No! Stop or I’m going to go hang out with Zayn and Perrie just to get some relief from you two.”

“Or you could just go hang out with your own boyfriend,” Liam points out.

“He’s out with Nick doing whatever those two hipsters do,” Niall flops on the couch and turns to Louis and Liam, “I’m putting in an order, what do you want?”

Louis kisses Liam briefly before dropping onto the couch next to Niall, “Whatever, you pick. Babe, set up the game for us?”

Liam takes a quick sip of his tea before moving to plug in the FIFA game. Once it is up and running and Niall has ordered food, Liam snuggles up on the couch next to Louis.

After the food has been consumed and the current round of the game is finishing up, Niall shudders, “Still can’t believe you have that picture of Louis on your computer, Liam.”

Before he knows what is happening, Louis is on top of Niall and there is a phone being thrown toward Liam. He catches it just as Louis shouts, “Passcode 1-2-9-4.”

Liam enters the passcode and almost drops the phone he’s laughing so hard.

The screen is filled with the picture of Harry that Zayn posted on Twitter the other day.

“He looked so peaceful, I just wanted to snuggle with him,” Niall sighs as he sits up, finally free of Louis’ grasp. He grabs his phone from Liam and grins. “Fine, guess I can’t give you too much shit.”

Louis grins, “You shouldn’t give my boyfriend any shit, he’s precious and loves me, so there.” He sticks out his tongue, which makes Liam almost choke with laughter. Once he calms down, Louis snuggles up against Liam as he glances back at Niall, “Don’t worry, Nialler, we won’t tell Harry about how you made out with that chicken curry.”

Niall shrugs, “He gets to hang with Nick, I get to make out with chicken curry. It works.”

“Fair enough,” Liam grins as he drops an arm over Louis’ shoulder. Louis gives him a quick kiss before his concentration returns to the video game as Niall starts around round.

Once they are absorbed in the game, Liam grabs his computer and starts scrolling through tumblr again. Between Louis and Niall’s screams at the TV screen, Liam randomly starts snorting with laughter. They don’t pay him any attention and he goes back to saving images from his favorite tag: Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
